Emergency
by Timetrixter22
Summary: In which Tooth goes the slightest bit overboard, and Jack is the Victim.


Emergency

A/N: Well, my life's been semi miserable lately, so here's something funny for all the other angsty people. And the happy people . . . OK so it's for anyone.

-JF-

"Move, move, move, we have a code twelve ladies, this is real, this is not a drill, I repeat, **not a drill!**

The blurred figure of Toothiana shot through the halls of her palace, a contingent of Toothlings trailing behind her, caring a medical gurney. On the gurney, lay a figure writhing in abject pain, well, that or sheer terror, the gag over his mouth made it hard to tell. As she dashed through the palace, wings shimmering blurs, she mumbled under her breath, "It's OK Jack, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." The figure, now revealed to be a certain winter sprite, merely twisted and moaned painfully in reply. Well, it looked like pained twisting and moaning to Tooth, to Jack, he was trying escape his bonds and talk Tooth out her current plan.

Tooth came upon a large set of doors and opened them. Inside lay a state of the art medical area, lined with all sorts of sharp, painful looking instruments. Jacks eyes widened when he caught sight of them, and he began to squirm with more fervor. "Don't worry Jack, were going to make everything OK, just hold on", Tooth said, absentmindedly patting Jack's hand. Turning Tooth flitted over to a small, rainbow hued, tooth shaped mirror and began to bark orders into it. "I need five squads in the medical bay stat, were going in for a 614 biop procedure, priority level Moon." Almost immediately a large group of Toothlings flew into the room, chattering nervously.

"Alright, we need to get him onto the operating table, help me move him." Jack was then unstrapped from his apparently sprite proof gurney and promptly made a dash for it, being pushed back into the room and onto the table by the mini-fairies. "Don't panic Jack, It'll all be over soon." Strapping the ice spirit down, Tooth turned away briefly, giving Jack another few seconds to try to escape the restraining bars, which were thankfully not as well made as the gurney. Working one hand free, Jack was going to begin on his other when Tooth turned around. In her hand was a small, innocent looking dental pick.

_Oh, well, that's not so bad,_ Jack thought sighing in relief. Then before his eyes, the pick expanded, doubling and tripling in size until it was as big as Jack himself, with a sharp gleaming point at the end. Thankfully, tooth tossed that away muttering, "Why do I still have this old thing". Then she picked up a wicked looking crescent shaped dental pick. _Still not as bad as that other one_, Jack thought, that is until he saw that the dozens of Toothlings also holding a variety of sharp, pointy, _poky_ looking objects.

"Alright Jack, lets begin", Tooth said taking off the gag.

"Uh Tooth, I really don't think this is necessary"

"Oh don't be silly Jack, I'm the Tooth fairy, I think I know what I'm talking about when it comes to teeth. Now just hold still, and this wont hurt a _bit_." The air darkened around the fairy, and her minions eyes glowed with a malevolent purple light. With that, the rainbow hued fairy and her minions began to encroach upon Jack, who promptly started screaming. It was as Jack was doing this that Tooth noticed something. "Wait, you're tooth's not chipped", immediately that ominous aura disappeared, and Jacks restraints released him.

"I'm sorry Jack, I guess I was just overreacting" she said somewhat sheepishly. At the sudden turn around in his fortune, Jack couldn't help but smile, even as he edged nearer to the door. "Hehe, anyone can make a mistake now and then Tooth" he continued before he started to laugh. It was in the middle of that laugh that the menacing aura returned to the group.

"Jack" Tooth murmered slowly.

Jack's face was stricken, but he tried to maintain his cheer, as he quickened his pace, grabbing the staff that had been set by the door. "Umm, yeah Tooth"

"Your top left bicuspid"

"What about it?" Jack asked, _just a few more inches_ he thought.

"It's yellow"

Jack stopped, remembering the cause for said yellowing. He had been over at Jaime's house, and the young boy had given the Guardian of Fun with a yellow iced sugar cookie. "Oh Tooth, that's nothing its-" he stopped.

Tooth had drawn nearer to Jack, and as he tried to explain, her expression grew more deranged until - "GET HIM GIRLS!"

Jack launched himself into the air, a trail of mini-fairies and one big one trailing behind him. Twisting and turning through the many halls of Tooth Palace, the echoes of Tooth requesting her "extreme radiation cleansing equipment" at his heels, Jack found an opened window and broke through into the open air. Promptly he turned around and shot a blast of icy energy back through the window, just in time to catch a crazed Tooth in the face, launching her back and freezing her wings.

After a few seconds, Jack began to cheer, "Haha, Tooth, it'll take more than that to get me." Above him the sky darkened, and the air was abuzz with the beat of thousands if not millions of wings. Above, clustered so tightly they blocked out the sun, were the Toothlings, and at the lead was Baby Tooth. Below him, Tooth stood at the window arms spread wide, and as Jack shot away, the legions of Toothlings at his heels, she laughed "FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

-JF-

A/N: O.O . . . what have I done. Anyway, there's that bit of levity for you. Until next time, Read and Review. Bye


End file.
